Plasma systems are used to control plasma processes. A plasma system includes multiple radio frequency (RF) sources, an impedance match, and a plasma reactor. A workpiece is placed inside the plasma chamber and plasma is generated within the plasma chamber to process the workpiece. It is important that the workpiece be processed in a similar or uniform manner independent of replacement or use of one part of the plasma system with another. For example, when a part of the plasma system is replaced with another part, the workpiece is processed differently.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.